


CussMate

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: YouTube Soulmates [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, my friend did a fucking parody to Halsey's Colors while I posted this, no one is fucking straight, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old





	1. Dan's Laughter

When Leigh Daniel Avidan turned sixteen, he laughed out loud at the words that curled around his hip bone in messy handwriting, the lettering spikey and jagged, as if the writer were in a rush.

“shitasstits”

“Who even says that?” He had laughed, tracing a fond finger over the sentence imprinted into his skin.  This was worse than his one cousin’s soulmark of just the word _fuck_.

He was the first one of his group of friends to get his soulmark, seeing as he was older than most of the people in his group. So, the day of his birthday, he was crowded by his friends, begging to see the mark and wanting to know what it said.

“What the actual fuck?” Barry had asked him, laughing when he’d shown him after their last class of the day. Mark had snorted beside them at Dan’s locker, where he’d yanked down the edge of his jeans to show them. “Dude, who says that?”

Dan giggled, pulling his waistband back up into its normal resting spot. “Apparently my soulmate.”

 

 

He was never going to forgive his soulmate when he met them. In all seriousness, his soulmark was fucking hilarious, but with how genuinely unique it was, he never had soulmate scares. He just sat off to the side, smiling as Mark met Jack. He watched with glee as Barry met Ross.

But, what his two best friends didn’t know was that, while he was overcome with joy for them and their soulmates, he was also a little bitter and hurt with how long it was taking to find his own soulmate.

On days like those, he’d find himself curled up on his bed, blankets tight around his cold shoulders with a bowl of some form of junk food in front of him. Sometimes, Barry would join him, snuggled up to him while they either played video games of watched a movie.

And although he enjoyed and appreciated the occasional company, he’d rather have his soulmate in his arms.

 

 

“You’re coming to our Halloween party, right guys?” Suzy asked him one day while they were all hanging out at her and Suzy’s apartment. He was curled up in the corner of their couch, leaning against Holly as she cooed to her pigeon. He nodded sleepily, voicing his affirmation. Barry laughed from the floor, where he laid with Ross.

“Dan, are you gonna go as Danny Sexbang again?” He asked, bending to look up at his best friend. Dan grinned.

“You’re damn right I will.”

Jack giggled from his place on Mark’s lap. “It’s the only way Dan can get anyone to hook up with him. Without Sexbang, everyone would realize how much of a goober he really is.”

Dan hitched his head up to glare at Jack playfully. “I resent that.”

Laughter rang out between the seven friends and Dan let his head fall back down onto Holly’s shoulders, content just to be in that moment.

 

 

Halloween of 2016 was on Monday, so Suzy had made her party from Sunday night to early Monday morning, in order to let their friends call of sick for most of the work day. That night, at ten, Dan donned his blue spandex jumpsuit, tied his red cape around his neck, and drove Barry and Ross to Suzy’s house.

Ross, who was dressed up as fawn smirked at Dan as they got out of the car, the house windows glowing with orange and purple lighting. Barry, who was dressed as a unicorn, threw an arm around Ross’s shoulder as they walked to the front door.

“Are you guys ready for the party of your life?” Dan boasted as they walked in. The darkness and the lighting made his eyes strain, but it was going to be worth it by the end of this. Ross laughs at him, Barry pressing a light kiss into Ross’s temple. Dan struck a pose after they’d closed the door, pointing towards the tiny bit of people in the living room. “Let’s do this.”

He made his way over to Holly and Suzy, who were in the kitchen, handing out shots and drinks. Holly was ladling punch out a cauldron when she saw Dan and waved him over. He grinned and made his way over to the two hostesses.

“Hey, there.” Dan smiled, accepting the shot that Suzy passed him. He knocked it back with a grin and ran a hand through his hair. “This place is really decked out. Good job, loves.”

Holly grinned at him, passing him a glass of punch. “Thanks, Danny. Now, get out there and show the ladies what they’re missing.”

He laughed, turning abruptly to exit the kitchen when he bumped into another person and felt liquid drip all the way down his front and-

“Shitasstits!”

Dan gasped, and he could hear Holly and Suzy gasp as well behind him. He stared at his soulmate in front of him and found himself grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m kink shaming you.” He teased, smirking when the man in front of his stared back. He was chubby, with chin length brown hair and a goatee. The cup in his hand fell to the ground and Dan was glad Holly had suggested plastic cups for events like this because if that had been glass, it would’ve shattered everywhere.

“It’s you,” the man breathed, his eyes wide. Dan nodded, reaching out to him with one hand.

“It’s me.”

He flung himself into Dan’s arms, his beard scratching Dan’s neck as he tugged him close. The man’s hands fisted in the tight spandex at Dan’s back, nuzzling into his neck. “My name is Arin.”

Dan grinned, kissing the top of his head. “My name is Dan.”

Arin’s lips turned up against his skin. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

Dan wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “I have an inkling.”


	2. Arin's Joy

When Arin Hanson turned sixteen, he found the words that appeared on his skin to be hilarious. He always thought of himself as having a wonderful sense of humor, and his soulmark simply seemed to amplify that aspect of his personality.

“I’m kink shaming you.”

“What did I do to you, love?” He’d asked, giggling as he pressed a hand against his sternum where the words scrawled in crowded lettering.

His best friend Suzy always laughed at him, telling him that he must be even more of a perv in his older years. Her girlfriend Holly constantly teased him over it. But, he couldn’t find himself able to express any emotion other than fondness when he looked at the words of fate written over his chest in his soulmate’s handwriting.

 

 

Bad days happened to everyone, but Arin had them more and more often as the years went on. He heard Suzy talking about how her friends had found their soulmates, and he saw the pitying looks that both she and Holly gave him on certain days.

He never experienced soulmate scares. Holly had told him how she caused her one friend’s soulmate scare once and how she’d been so scared for him afterwards. Soulmate scares were supposed to be the worst, especially on the emotional state. Arin was pretty glad that no one had ever said his words to him, because if they hadn’t turned out to be his soulmate, he’d most likely have a panic attack.

On his bad days, he’d call Suzy and Holly and invite them over, and the three of them would sit up late, watching horror movies to distract him and eating any junk food that was in his apartment.

He just wished some days that his soulmate would hurry the hell up.

 

 

“Are you coming to mine and Suzy’s Halloween party?” Holly asked him one day while they were out at the mall. He’d decided he needed some new cute underwear, and she’d decided to tag along and keep him company while he searched for the perfect pair. He stuffed his hands deep in his jeans as they walked around Victoria Secret’s.

“Sure,” he shrugged, glancing over at the pink haired woman. She grinned back over a pair of red panties. He grimaced at the color and she slingshotted them at his head. With a yelp, he batted it away, laughing. She giggled with him.

“Do I have to wear a costume?” He asked, putting the panties back where she’d found them. She shook her head at him as she peered down at a set of pink lingerie.

“Nope,” she told him, smiling softly. “Just come in what you’re comfortable, hun.”

 

 

Arin arrived to the party early and after accepting a drink from Suzy, found himself a good spot on the couch and decided to hide. His mood was bordering on bad and he really didn’t feel like interacting with anyone at that time. So, he hunkered down into the cushions and tucked himself into his black hoodie.

After more people started arriving, he found himself wishing that he hadn’t come. Especially when someone slammed the door open and posed through the haze of the smoke machine that Suzy had set up. If there was going to be such a dramatic person here, he definitely wanted to leave.

He tried to wait his mood out, but eventually it got to be too much. He stood and made his way to the kitchen, sipping at his glass. There was a many in the doorway, and he tried to edge around him when he turned around and bumped straight into him. Arin felt his anger and frustration come to the surface in the form of words.

“Shitasstits!”

The man that he bumped into gasped, as did Holly and Suzy from behind them in the kitchen. He looked up to see the man grinning at him from ear to ear.

“I’m kink shaming you.” He teased him, and Arin felt his stomach explode, butterflies rising in his throat to flood his throat. The cup in his hand fell to the ground as he stared in surprise, his heart racing.

“It’s you,” Arin breathed, feeling his eyes growing wide and his face flushing. The man nodded, reaching out to him with one hand.

“It’s me.”

Unable to contain himself, Arin flung himself into his soulmate’s arms, tucking his head into his neck. He clutched the fabric at his back tightly, nuzzling the skin of his neck. “My name is Arin.”

He shivered when he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “My name is Dan.”

Arin found himself grinning, holding tight to Dan. “I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

Dan wrapped his arms around him and held tight. “I have an inkling.”


End file.
